Petals Of Destiny
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Follow Kasumi & Kokoro's journey through the sea of love and romance Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces


**Petals Of Destiny**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Dead Or Alive

Stars:

Kasumi

Kokoro

Lisa

Hitomi

Tina

Lei-fang

Christie

Helena

Ayane

Summary: _Follow Kasumi & Kokoro's journey through the sea of love and romance_

_Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces_

_Kasumi/Kokoro_

_Lisa/Hitomi_

_Helena/Christie/Ayane_

_Tina/Lei-Fang_

_Romance/Drama_

_Rating M_

**Ch.1**

The sun rose on another beautiful day on New Zack Island, young Japanese Geisha Kokoro wakes up after a restful night's sleep in the large queen size bed in the Seabreeze Cottage hotel where she was staying while on the island.

Kokoro likes all of the girls that are here, but there is one girl that she is completely enamored with: Kasumi, the Kunoichi of Destiny, Kokoro was completely smitten with the older redhead from the moment she met her. Now Kokoro and Kasumi are a loving, committed couple and they couldn't be happier.

Kokoro walks into her bathroom and turns on her shower, then she undresses and steps inside.

As she bathes, Kokoro's thoughts shift to her red haired girlfriend and she smiles.

_'I'll buy Kasumi a swimsuit and maybe something extra special from Zack of All Trades.' _Kokoro thought as she finished her shower.

Kasumi and Kokoro aren't the only ones basking in love's bliss on the island. Hitomi and Lisa are a happy couple, as are Tina and Lei-Fang, and Helena and Christie. Helena sees that Kasumi's half-sister Ayane doesn't have anyone, so she and Christie invite the lavender haired Kunoichi to join them, which Ayane readily does.

Once Kokoro's shower was complete she put on her Cherry swimsuit and left her hotel in search of her beloved Kasumi, as Kokoro walked around the island she saw Lisa and Hitomi playing on the water slide, Kokoro smiled at the sight of Hitomi and Lisa, those two truly deserved one another.

Kokoro sees Helena sitting by the pool reading a romance novel, the young Japanese girl cautiously made her way over to the blonde French woman.

"Good morning Helena-san, have you seen Kasumi around?" Kokoro asked gently.

"Yes, she is at the Marina having a race with Tina." Helena replied.

"Thank you, Helena-san." Kokoro said before bowing respectfully and leaving the poolside.

Kokoro went the Sports Shop and bought Cherry for Kasumi, the clerk expertly wrapped the swimsuit in bright pink wrapping paper.

"Arigato." Kokoro said as she took the package and left the store. Meanwhile, at the Marina Kasumi has just won the jet ski race around the island between her and Tina, Tina is an awful loser and accused Kasumi of cheating, but the race moderators dismiss Tina's claims and awards Kasumi with 60,000 credits for winning, Kasumi pulls her jet ski into the dock and hopped off just as Kokoro showed up.

"Kokoro." Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Kasumi, my darling." Kokoro said as she ran over to her and let Kasumi embrace her tenderly.

"I won the race against Tina, Kokoro." Kasumi said.

"Wonderful, I stopped at the Sports Shop and picked up something for you." Kokoro said.

"You did?" Kasumi gasped when Kokoro produced the pink box.

"Go try it on." Kokoro said.

"All right, I'll be right back." Kasumi said.

While Kasumi was changing Kokoro sat in the pool, Helena, Ayane, and Christie walked up to Kokoro.

"Hey Kokoro, did you find Kasumi?" Christie asked.

"Yes, she is in a changing room changing into a new swimsuit that I just bought her." Kokoro said proudly.

"You two are just so cute together, qui?" Helena said, Christie and Ayane both nod in agreement.

"So Kokoro, who are you and Kasumi playing against this morning?" Christie asked.

"Lisa-san and Hitomi-san on the Private Beach court." Kokoro says.

"Well good luck, mon ami." Helena said.

At that moment Kasumi returned from the changing room, dressed in Cherry, just like Kokoro.

"Wow Kasumi, you're a knockout in that suit." Ayane says, causing the redhead to blush.

"Thank you, Ayane." Kasumi says in a near whisper, grasping Kokoro's right hand Kokoro turns to her lover.

"You ready to go?" Kasumi asks, Kokoro smiles and nods, the two Japanese girls bid farewell to the others and head towards the Private Beach court for their matchup with Hitomi and Lisa.

"Those two really deserve to be together." Ayane said to no one in particular, she had felt awful for wanting to kill Kasumi for running off to rescue Hayate from DOATEC all those years ago, now she too is hunted by Hayate and the Mugen-Tenshin clan for helping Kasumi escape one of their death squads.

"Ayane, did you bring your camera?" Christie asked.

"Yeah, I did." Ayane answers.

"Good, now we can have our photo shoot in the jungle." the tall Brit says wickedly.

"You're such a naughty girl, Christie." Helena teased.

Kasumi and Kokoro arrived at the Private Beach Court, Lisa and Hitomi had not arrived yet.

"Kasumi, what do you want to do tonight?" Kokoro asked.

"Curl up with you in my suite and look at the stars."

Kokoro blushed, she loved how Kasumi doted on her.

"You're such a romantic, Kasumi." Kokoro said before leaning over and stealing a kiss from Kasumi.

"You two are so adorable." Lisa said as she and Hitomi walked up to Kasumi and Kokoro.

"Good morning Lisa-san, Hitomi-san." Kokoro and Kasumi say in unison before bowing to their opponents.

"Are you gals ready to play?" Lisa asked as she picked up her red volleyball.

"May the best team win." Kasumi says.

Lisa serves the ball to Kokoro, who passes it to Kasumi. Kasumi jumps up and spikes the ball towards the ground, Hitomi dove and saved the ball, Lisa hit the ball to Kasumi, who popped it up for Kokoro to spike it. Which she did and scored the game's first points.

(1-0 Kasumi/Kokoro)

Kasumi prepared to serve to Hitomi, Hitomi passed to Lisa, who quickly scored on Kokoro.

(1-1 Tie game)

"Nice job, Lisa!" Hitomi exclaimed.

The remainder of the game was a close affair, but Kasumi and Kokoro ended up winning 9-7, afterwards Lisa and Hitomi were gracious losers, giving Kasumi and Kokoro hugs and congratulations.

"You girls won this one, but we'll win next time." Hitomi said with determination in her eyes.

"There is no doubt in that, Hitomi-san." Kokoro said.

"See ya girls." Lisa said before she and Hitomi left the Private Beach.

Kokoro turned to Kasumi and hugged her gently.

"You look really good in that swimsuit, Kasumi." Kasumi kissed Kokoro lightly on the lips.

"What do you want to do now?" Kokoro asked.

Kasumi smiled wickedly at the young Geisha and licked her lips seductively.


End file.
